


Puzzle Pieces

by Glitter_Lisp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

Sam likes words. They’re like puzzle pieces, almost, or maybe shoes. Sometimes a different word will do in a pinch, but there’s only ever one or two words that fit just right. He likes to find those words.

_Elated_ , when he’s sitting at the top of a Ferris wheel and Jess leans over and kisses him for the first time. ( _Concave_ is the word for how he also feels that kiss like a punch to the chest.)

_Hitch_ and _catch_ for what his breath does as he watches her body burn and his father’s body burn and Dean’s body bleed. ( _Twirl_ for the way his head spins with grief and shock each time.)

_Slide_ for when Dean comes back and Sam can’t find his feet under him. _Twist_ when Ruby tells him what he’s done. _Grainy_ when Jess melts into Lucifer and  _flood_ when Lucifer melts into him.

The words get uglier as the world does, until one day he finds himself sitting in the Bunker, cataloging his words as he looks for the one he wants.

Broken? No. Burnt? Bruised? Bloody? It starts with a B, he’s sure of it. 

“Sam?”

Castiel. Grace. Light. Force. T… th… thoughts. Not thoughtful, just thoughts. Maybe thinking. No, definitely thoughts. He’s pretty sure there’s another th- word in there, but he’ll look for it later. Right now he’s still looking for the word for him.

Beaten, bitter, battered, brute.

“Sam.”

“Later, Cas. I’m…” Busy. Bad. Bumpy.

Cas squints at him. “With what?”

“Just… things, Cas. I’m thinking about things.” Things like blame, busted, and butchered. Bag?

“Sam, you look…” Cas hesitates. “Upset.”

Sam blinks back tears (back? No). “I can’t _find_  it, Cas. There’s a word, I know there’s a word for me, but it’s not here.” Cas frowns, so Sam elaborates. “It’s the word that describes me, Cas. I can’t figure out what it is.”

“When did you last sleep, Sam?”

“Can’t sleep.”

Cas sighs and gently pulls Sam to his feet. “If you come with me to your room, I promise I’ll help you look for this word of yours.”

“I… Okay.”

He follows Cas meekly, mind still whizzing through every word he can think of, and he hardly notices when Cas has him lay down on the bed with his head in the angel’s lap.

“Your words,” Cas begins, “are strong, and faithful, and courageous.”

“No, they’re not,” Sam says, rejecting those out of hand even as he curls around Cas’s knee. “Those don’t fit me. Besides, it’s a B- word.”

“Bold, then,” Cas murmurs (murmur is a good word), stroking Sam’s hair. “Bright. Believing. Brave. Breathtaking. Brilliant. Should they all be adjectives? I have more words that mean _Sam_.”

“No,” Sam says, voice sounding clogged. “Any words. With B.”

“Belong,” Cas whispers. “Beginnings. Build. Blessing. Buoyant. Better, best.” He bends down to kiss Sam’s temple. “Beautiful. So beautiful.”

It’s not the word Sam was looking for, but he thinks it fits.


End file.
